Captain Marvel
Girl Space Soldier Wearing a Rubber Suit Starforce Lady Raw Soldier One Woman Security Force |species = Human/Kree Hybrid |citizenship = (formerly) |gender = Female |title = (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) Starforce (formerly) |movie = ''Captain Marvel Avengers: Endgame (unreleased) |actor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (young) London Fuller (young) |comic = Captain Marvel Prelude (mentioned) |status = Alive}} Captain Carol Susan Jane Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, as a result of the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, was exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, which possessed the Space Stone within, obtaining cosmic powers. She was made into a hybrid of human and Kree via blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while also having her memories being altered, unwittingly turning her into the Kree army’s weapon and enlisted to Starforce. By the time when the Skrulls led by Talos captures her, most of her real memories were revealed to be sealed and eventually leading her quest to find her true identity, starting from finding the evidence relating to the late-Wendy Lawson, who was later revealed to be a defected undercover Kree named Mar-Vell. Once all of her memories begin to return on how Mar-Vell died and Carol was being used, she will carry what her redeemed late-Kree mentor had started, such as evacuating the surviving innocent Skrulls from the Kree Empire’s evilness safely, with the help from S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent whom she befriended, Nick Fury, a cat who is revealed to be an alien Flerken named Goose, and her old friend Maria Rambeau. Once the Kree retreat from Earth after their defeat, Carol created a Code Red universal communicator for Nick to be able to contact her, just in case if Earth is suddenly at critical crisis, then departs with the surviving Skrulls to a safer planet from the Kree's detection. Sometimes later, Fury is inspired by Carol’s pilot nickname when she use to work for U.S. Air Force, creating the team initiative known as The Avengers. Many years later, where the Decimation occurred, Danvers received a Code Red call from Fury and returned to Earth, but only to find the surviving Avengers who manage to retrieve Fury's Transmitter Pager to call her after the former S.H.I.E.L.D. director was disintegrated as one of Thanos' victims. Biography Early Life Childhood Carol Danvers was born the second child to her parents Joseph and Marie Danvers. Growing up, Danvers attempted to take part in numerous sports and activities which her father deemed were no place for her due to her gender. These experiences resulted in Danvers becoming someone who did not like authority or being told what her limits were. Due to her father’s sexism, Danvers ended up becoming disconnected from her family.Captain Marvel Air Force Service To be added Gaining Super Powers 's energy]] Danvers participated in the test flight with Wendy Lawson when their craft was shot down by an unknown enemy. Both survived the crash-landing, but immediately after Lawson was fatally shot by their attacker, who was after Lawson's experimental engine and ordered Danvers to step away from it. Carol decided to destroy the engine in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands instead, but as the engine exploded, she absorbed its energy. In order to control her, Danvers was taken by Starforce to the Kree capital world of Hala, where she received blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg and had her memory wiped. Kree-Skrull War Ambush on Torfa ]] Danvers now going under the name Vers after a partial dog tags found on her and was told that she was born a Kree, but suffered amnesia after a Skrulls attack. Vers joined the Starforce and was outfitted with a Photon inhibitor to limit the extent of her new powers, told that it was a source of them instead. ]] She lived on Hala for six years while having constant nightmares that haunt her, Vers would go and train with Yon-Rogg. Although Yon-Rogg believed Vers was not ready yet, the Supreme Intelligence figured otherwise and allows Vers to join Starforce, which consisted of Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char and Att-Lass. Arriving to Torfa to rescue Soh-Larr, Vers was informed by Yon-Rogg that Soh-Larr was captured. But, when they arrived, they were attacked by Talos and the Skrulls. During the battle, Vers found Soh-Larr but realized that it wasn't the real Soh-Larr, but in fact Talos, disguise as Soh-Larr which she is quickly kidnapped by. Escape from Skrulls' Ship To be added Crashing on C-53 To be added Contacting Starforce To be added Chase of the Skrulls To be added Alliance with Nick Fury To be added Discovering the Past To be added Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility To be added Visiting an Old Friend To be added Finding Out the Truth To be added Journey to Mar-Vell's Laboratory To be added Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory To be added Final Showdown To be added Celebrating Victory To be added Finding Skrulls a New Home To be added Infinity War Call For Help Still in another galaxy with the Skrulls, Danvers suddenly received an emergency call from Nick Fury's Transmitter Pager.Avengers: Infinity War Responding to the signal, Danvers returned to Earth, whose population had been wiped in half due to the Decimation event. She tracked the pager's location to the New Avengers Facility, where Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes were analyzing the device and receiving updates on the level of casualties caused by the Decimation. Entering the facility, Danvers encountered the Avengers and confronted them about Fury's whereabouts. Personality Carol Danvers is extremely stubborn and rebellious, with her not liking being told what to do or what her limits are. Carol has a tendency to act reckless, which often results in causing accidents. Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being a woman, Carol never backs down from a challenge. Carol notably possesses a sassy and dry wit. Upon being kidnapped and brainwashed by the Kree into becoming their soldier, Vers was completely indoctrinated into the teachings of the Kree empire, firmly believing them to be noble warriors and believing the Skrulls to be an evil plague. Despite her memories wiped, some of Carol's traits remained within Vers, most notably her tendency to let her impulsive nature get the better of her. Once Vers returned to Earth and rediscovered her life as Carol Danvers she felt both guilt over her actions against the Skrull and anger towards the Kree, believing that she needs to undo her wrongdoings and stand up against the Kree. However, Carol still remained some degree of respect for Yon-Rogg, who she chose not to kill and instead send back to the Kree with the warning that Carol will stop their manipulative empire. Powers and Abilities Due to the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, Danvers absorbed the energy of the Tesseract and gained almost unlimited cosmic powers. Her ability to generate and manipulate cosmic energy makes Danvers one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Danvers' physical abilities also includes superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and agility, as well as a healing factor and the ability to live for years. After being found by Yon-Rogg and taken to Hala, Danvers was subjected to a Kree blood transfusion by Yon-Rogg himself and essentially turned her into a human-Kree hybrid. She is also trained in the arts of battle by the Kree, which have been practiced for years, and rely solely on fighting skills, strength, and photon blasts. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Danvers possesses considerable superhuman strength that allows her to overcome several other creatures of the universe, such as Humans, Skrulls and Kree with relative ease. Even before completely unleashing her incredible cosmic powers, she was already strong enough to defeat over a dozen Skrull soldiers without the use of her photonic blasts. Her incredible superhuman strength generally allows her to send her opponents flying through the air with simple blows and kicks. When she and Nick Fury were escaping from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Danvers was able to bend a metal bar to prevent the door from being opened. Her strength also extends to her ability to jump great distances. After releasing all her cosmic power, Danvers became considerably stronger, enough to dominate the Starforce members with almost no effort, as well as hit Yon-Rogg's ship with enough force to knock it down. She was also able to stop a Kree ballistic missile with her bare hands and redirect it to the bombardment released by the Accusers, as well as destroy a Kree battleship by punching through its hull at high speeds. The strength of Captain Marvel makes her one of the most powerful beings in the universe. *'Superhuman Durability': Danvers' skin, muscles and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, which makes them almost invulnerable. Danvers possesses almost total invulnerability, including resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, resistance to Kree energy shots and large explosions, even after releasing all her cosmic power, she can be in outer space without help from her helmet. During the mission to Torfa, Danvers was electrocuted by Skrull energy and was only momentarily stunned, before being completely unconscious. When a Skrull hit her directly in the face with a cane, Danvers simply turned and hit back twice as hard. She also resisted the explosion of a Skrull space pod followed by an immense crash on the roof of a Blockbuster and was only slightly dazed, but without a single scratch. The incredible durability of Danvers even allowed her to take the Tesseract with her hands without suffering any damage. She also resisted the attacks of her former Starforce comrades during her combat, as well as being beaten several times by metals that Yon-Rogg controlled telekinetically with his Magnitron Gauntlets. Later, she was able to cross several missiles and Kree ships launched by Ronan without any effort and pass through an armored ship to destroy it and was left completely unharmed of the great explosion that was generated. *'Superhuman Speed': Danvers can move at great superhuman speeds. She is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, was able to easily dodge their wild attacks and land their own blows while in control of them. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle Starforce members in combat, easily dodging their attacks. Also, by combining her speed with her flight capacity, she can travel at the speed of light. *'Superhuman Agility': Danvers has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. During her training with Yon-Rogg, Danvers was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against Yon-Rogg. She was also able to dodge many of the Skrulls' punches and overcome them in her second battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass the Starforce members, despite the great agility in combat shown by the latter. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Danvers can react and dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the Kree blood running through his veins, Danvers can regenerate from injuries much faster than a normal human, leaving no scar after being directly hit in the face by a Skrull, who drew blood, and then having fallen from a considerable distance to the roof of a Blockbuster, Danvers was able to recover quickly and without any problem. *'Longevity': Due to her enhanced physiology, Danvers' lifespan has been augmented, greatly reducing her aging process if not making her biologically immortal. This allowed her to remain physically the same age since she first became enhanced over 6 years prior. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation': After destroying the Light-Speed Engine's power core, Danvers became infused with the energy of the Tesseract, granting her various photonic abilities. Following her defeating of the Supreme Intelligence, Danvers gained control over this power without the help of the Photon Inhibitor. By using this power, all of her costume, her eyes and her hair are surrounded by the cosmic energy that her body generates. This greatly increased Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength and durability, as well as her photon blast, and gave her the ability to fly at incredible speeds, which is what allowed her to defeat the entire Starforce, defeat, with a single shot of energy, Yon-Rogg, and destroy the ballistic missiles as well as almost all of Ronan's fleet to the point that Ronan considered Danvers a weapon and swore to come back for her. Thanks to this power, Danvers is currently one of the most powerful beings in the universe. **'Photon Blasts': Danvers can directly concentrate cosmic energy into powerful photon blasts, strong enough to pulverize concrete, extremely dense metal objects, and send opponents flying several meters into the air with a single shot. During her training, Danvers used a blast that sent Yon-Rogg flying a considerable distance, even while still being handicapped with a Photon Inhibitor. She was able to send three Skrulls back and then use them to propel herself and not be absorbed into deep space when she opened a hole in Talos's ship. During the pursuit of the Skrulls, Danvers was able to use her photons to destroy a balcony where a Skrull was attacking her, to destroy part of a tunnel and to break the roof of the train and enter. She could also use a beam to knock Talos down in human form, which left him momentarily unconscious. After overcoming her fear and destroying the Photon Inhibitor, Danvers was able to release the energy as a shock wave of that was powerful enough to knock down the members of the Starforce instantly in spite of its members' great superhuman durability. She also used her photon beams to shoot down and destroy armored Kree ships with a single shot, to the point that she managed to destroy the entire fleet commanded by Ronan. She was also able to effortlessly topple the superhumanly strong and resilient Yon-Rogg with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. Her control over energy has even proven to be so precise that on some occasions, she has been shown to be able to hit her opponents with her energy without the need to kill them. In addition, Danvers can use energy to increase the damage behind her blows. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Danvers can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. When demonstrating her powers to Monica Rambeau. she also used this ability to boil the water in a tea kettle. **'Flight': Danvers can fly, glide and float through the air without outside help. Combined with her speed, she can fly at incredible speed, allowing her to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely on the planet's surface with ease. She can also maneuver with great precision in any direction, as well as float in one place. She quickly mastered the power of flight to the point where she could go to the surface of the planet and destroy incoming missiles and ships sent by Ronan. Later, when she decided to help the Skrulls to find a new world to inhabit, she was able to fly next to the ship of the Skrulls at the speed of light. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Having been trained for six years by Yon-Rogg, Danvers is a highly skilled, fierce and formidable unarmed combatant, as well as a master of the Kree's unique martial arts. During her workouts, Danvers proved to be almost equal to her own coach Yon-Rogg, although she was finally overtaken by the latter. She is skilled enough to defeat almost two dozen Skrulls soldiers while she was handcuffed and could not use her photon blasts and even managed to dominate commander Talos with relative ease. During the pursuit on the train, Danvers was able to fight against Talos on equal terms, although this time with less eases and had to put more effort into defeating him. Later, with her new ability to manipulate the cosmic energy linked to her combat ability, Danvers was able to defeat the other Starforce members with ease and without much effort, only being almost defeated when Yon-Rogg made use of his gauntlets to contain her for a while and still Yon-Rogg showed fear in confronting Danvers in combat after she released all her power. *'Expert Marksman': Danvers is proficient at using weapons. Without training, she could use a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg and shoot it at the Light-Speed Engine. *'Expert Pilot': She is an expert pilot, having been trained in the Air Force. Even when under her Vers persona, Danvers could operate a Quinjet as if by instinct. *'Expert Engineer': Since returning to Earth, Danvers has demonstrated remarkable aptitude with enhancing Earth communications technology, such as a payphone or Nick Fury's pager, into intergalactic communicators. Equipment Weapons *'Kree Pistol': To be added Other Equipment *'Starforce Uniform': Danvers possesses a uniform of Kree origin to use on her Starforce missions. The uniform had a built in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preference's via a device located on the uniforms sleeve. **'Helmet': It also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head, and leaves some of Danvers' hair exposed in a mohawk. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breath in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. *'Leather Jacket': To be added *'Photon Inhibitor': This device was utilized by the Supreme Intelligence to keep Danvers' powers in check and ensure she would not lose control of them. The device was able to limit the amount of energy Danvers' could emit and even revoke this power entirely. The device could also limit Danvers' physical abilities such as her strength and durability due to the fact that they are directly proportional to how much cosmic energy Danvers' produces. Vehicles *''Helion: ''To be added *'Skrulls Space Pod': To be added *'Motorcycle': To be added *'Quadjet': To be added Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Marie Danvers - Mother *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend **Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. ***Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson † - Mentor **Bret Johnson - Rival *Monica Rambeau - Friend *Goose *Soh-Larr *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury † - Friend **Phil Coulson *Tom *Skrulls - Former Situational Enemies **Talos - Friend **Norex † - Friend and Impostor **Soren **Talos' Daughter *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **James Rhodes/War Machine Enemies *Los Angeles Police Department - Situational Enemies *Don *Kree Empire - Former Allies **Starforce - Former Teammates ***Yon-Rogg - Former Commander ***Minn-Erva † - Rival ***Korath † ***Att-Lass ***Bron-Char **Supreme Intelligence - Former Superior **Accusers ***Ronan the Accuser † Trivia *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel, after Avengers vs. X-Men comic event where Mar-Vell died against the Phoenix Force. *Carol Danvers is a fan of . Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."KEVIN FEIGE TALKS BRIE LARSON AND CAPTAIN MARVEL Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Kevin Feige Talks Captain Marvel Movie, Casting Brie Larson *Captain Marvel was originally in the Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory.MTV interview with Kevin Feige *Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=127182 Here's How CAPTAIN MARVEL Was Going To Factor Into JESSICA JONES] * , , Natalie Dormer, , , , and were rumored for the role of Carol Danvers. *Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Heather Bonomo, Shauna Galligan and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson, Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace and Jessie Giacomazzi was a stunt double for London Fuller in the role of Captain Marvel. References External Links * * * * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Starforce Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count